1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer and an organic light emitting device including the polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, wherein, when a current is supplied to the electrodes, electrons and holes injected through the electrodes are re-combined in the organic layer, thereby emitting light. Accordingly, organic light emitting devices are self-emission-type devices. Organic light emitting devices are lightweight, and can be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, organic light emitting devices provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize mobile images, have low power consumption, and are operated at low voltage. Due to these characteristics, organic light emitting devices are suitable for mobile electronic devices.
An organic light emitting display device includes an anode that is formed on a substrate, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), and an electron transport layer (ETL) which are formed on the anode as organic layers, and a cathode that is formed thereon.
When a current is supplied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected through the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected through the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons are radioactively decaying to emit light having a wavelength corresponding to a band gap of the molecule.
Materials that are used in organic layers may be classified into vacuum depositable materials and solution coatable materials according to a method of preparing the organic layer. The solution coatable materials are miscible with a solvent to form a composition that may be coated on a substrate. The composition may be applied to the substrate, and the like using known methods such as inkjet printing, screen printing, and spin coating.